


With you in my arms

by athousandfaces



Series: Twisted Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Brother/Brother Incest, Dancer Loki (Marvel), Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Loki is a Tease, Loki is still in high school, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is in college, Thor loves it tho, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel), although there's no actual sex this time, game nights, last year though, oh and Thor has a motorbike, this is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandfaces/pseuds/athousandfaces
Summary: A few days after the costume party, the Odinsons decide to have a family game night.What game do they decide on? Monopoly. Right. What could go wrong.





	With you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of "To an evening we won't forget", so if you haven't read that: check it out first :)

Thor sat at his desk in his father’s office in _Asgard Enterprises_ and internally groaned while he listened to his dad‘s endless monologue about the company‘s finances, as if Thor wouldn’t be perfectly able to see the development in the statistics in front of him.

He had spent the last two hours looking through paper stacks and the digital reports on his computer, but apparently his father had decided that no statistic could be as accurate as his personal experience, so he had started to torture Thor with lengthy lectures on this already endless Friday afternoon.

Not that he didn’t value his father’s judgement; Odin was a powerful and capable CEO, and the company was flourishing under his leadership. The problem was that Thor was sleep deprived, felt on edge, and couldn’t seem to rein in his thoughts, which made it really hard to concentrate.

In addition to his current state, unlike his brother, he’d never been the bookish type, so looking through the masses of reports had worn him out. Thor was more of a learning-by-doing guy, preferring practical work over theoretical. Maybe he could engage Loki one day for this kind of work. CFO and personal consultant; that would be nice.

He leaned back in his leather chair, blinking rapidly and trying to focus.

His parents had returned from their trip four days ago, the house clean and tidy again, no remnants of the costume party left. Thor would stay for a few weeks longer at his parents’ house, working for _Asgard_ and learning as much as possible from his father during summer break, like he always did when he didn’t have classes to attend.

Only that nothing was like it used to be.

Whatever he did, whenever he spent time with his family, the memory of what had happened between him and Loki was omnipresent.

His brother didn’t exactly make it easier for him, bending over in front of his eyes to pick things up from low shelves or because he had ‘dropped’ them, teasing him with glances, batting his long eyelashes at him when he came down to the living room, freshly showered, hair still wet, shirt clinging to his body tightly.

Gods, that probably wasn’t the best time to think about his little brother showering, washing his lithe, pale body…

Thor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, reminding himself of where he was, and more important, who he was with.

What would his father say if he knew about his sons? What would he do if he found out? Disown them? Keep them apart? Punish them?

Thor didn’t know, but he didn’t want to find out either. It had to stay hidden.

But Loki was a committed tease, so here he was, listening to his father with one half of his brain and thinking about fucking his little brother with the other.

The sound of his moans still rang in Thor’s ears, the past five days having done nothing to lessen his desire, or at least to dull the memory. It felt fresh and new and exciting, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it for the life of him.

Not much had happened between them after the party.

Thor was busy with _Asgard_ , his father demanding his full attention during the working days, and Loki had dance practice regularly and was meeting friends in the evenings.

They had shared some heated kisses, though, hands roaming over each other hungrily, and Thor lay awake late at night, wanting nothing more than to close his brother in his arms, kiss him senseless and claim him once again, but he was scared that his parents would find out. Not for him - although he was sure he wouldn’t be able to bear the shame - but mostly for Loki. For some unexplainable reason, his father had always been much more unforgiving with his younger son, and Thor didn’t want him to be punished. What if he would be disowned after all? He still attended high school, and although Thor wouldn’t hesitate for a second to let Loki move in with him on campus, Thor didn’t have an income besides what his parents gave him for working in his father’s business, and they probably wouldn’t even have that once they found out what was going on. He was utterly dependent on him. _For now._

A heavy sigh escaped him. Why didn’t he at least wait until his brother had graduated?

He had resisted that little imp for years, and now he had thrown it all away because… because Loki wanted it, too.

An oafish smile crept onto his face.

_He wants me, too._

It was irresponsible, but he knew he’d never be able to stay away from him, now that they had-

“Thor! Are you even listening to me?!” boomed Odin and glowered at him.

“I’m sorry, dad, my thoughts have trailed away.”

“I noticed,” he grumbled. “What did you hear last?”

“Ummm,” Thor stumbled, and cursed himself. “You talked about Frey and Freya, and how good them taking over their father’s company is for us? Because of better conditions and business relations?”

The thunderous expression on Odin’s face almost made him wince. “That is the last thing you’ve heard? You think you don’t need to listen to our financial status? Too boring for you?”

“No,” he replied, and felt anger rise in his chest, “you know that’s not what I think and how much _Asgard_ means to me.“

“Focus, then! A future CEO has to know his company in and out.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, and when his father continued his lecture, he gave his best to keep his thoughts on the leash.

 

When they got home, the sky had already begun to darken, and Thor’s stomach growled in frustration because he hadn’t eaten a decent meal all day.

His father clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a proud smile, and Thor felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest.

He smiled back and trudged up the main stairs behind him, entering the second floor where he and Loki had their rooms, while Odin continued his way up to the third floor that was his and Frigga’s.

As soon as Thor entered his room, he got out of his suit and stretched.

A few muscles popped in his back and he sighed, wishing he had time to work out today, to feel the burn of physical exertion in his limbs that would certainly help to clear his head.

That wasn’t an option, though, because since his visit here was limited and Loki seemed to be always busy, they all had decided to have dinner together and a game night afterwards, spending some time as a family. They’d settled for _Monopoly_ because that was the only game Loki and Odin enjoyed equally, and Thor hoped it wouldn’t escalate like three months ago.

After a quick but pleasantly hot shower, he decided to see whether his brother was home.

He knocked on his door, but got no answer, looked in the library, atelier, and even tried the converted attic above their parent’s floor where Loki sometimes sat hours and hours reading or sketching or simply gazing at the stars.

But no, apparently, he wasn’t home yet. Unless he was downstairs somewhere, of course, but Thor doubted it. His brother liked to keep to himself lately, or be with his friends instead.

Nevertheless, Thor went down to the first floor to check the lounge, living room, and dining room, too, before he gave up.

He didn’t bother to search for him in the other areas of the house because firstly, that would turn his need to see Loki from excusable to ridiculous and slightly pathetic, and secondly, when he didn’t want to be found, it was better to leave him alone.

So, Thor wandered into the kitchen to look for his mother instead.

“Hi, darling,” she smiled, already chopping vegetables for their meal, and leaned forwards to kiss his cheek as he came closer. “How was your day?”

“Exhausting,” Thor replied with a soft smile, and went to wash his hands.

He’d long since learned not to lie to his mother because she would see right through it. Loki had inherited that skill.

Frigga gave him one of her looks. “I told your father to give you a break. There is still plenty of time for you to get accustomed to everything, and it doesn’t help anyone if your head is too full when the next semester starts.”

“It’s alright, mum,” he interjected before she’d become too angry with Odin. “He’s just trying to prepare me well enough for the future. That isn’t a bad thing, today was just a very long day.”

A loving smile was on her face as she stroked one of his golden locks to the side. “If you say so. Tie your hair up, then. You can continue to chop the veggies, I’ll start prepping the meat.”

Thor did as she said and tied his hair into a messy bun, before he switched places with his mum.

“Where is Loki?”

“Oh, he’s with some friends, showing them his ideas for a choreography for his upcoming competition.”

“Ah,” Thor hummed, “when is it again?”

He’d never missed one of Loki’s competitions, and he wouldn’t start now. His little brother was an amazing dancer, taking classes in modern dance since he was in middle school.

“On the 16th of next month. You should write it down somewhere, you know how much it means to him when you come and watch.”

“I do,” he said, and couldn’t stop the big grin on his face.

They worked side by side for some time, lightly chattering about this and that, before suddenly Thor’s phone blasted _Immigrant Song_ , his ringtone.

He wiped off his hands and pulled it out. Loki.

“Yes?” he answered, and stepped a few inches away from his mum.

“Hi, Thor,” Loki replied. Somewhere in the background voices were talking. “I need someone to pick me up.”

“Good for you,” he snorted, every time amazed by how casually his brother demanded things instead of asking.

“Come on, you wouldn’t make me take the bus, would you?”

Thor laughed. “I maybe wouldn’t if you hadn’t snuck your way out of helping to prepare dinner.”

“Oh, please. I’m small, but not that small. With mum _and_ your big ass in the kitchen, there would hardly be enough space for me to move.”

He gasped. “You didn’t just call my ass fat, you little imp.”

“I did.” He could hear Loki‘s smugness through the phone. There were some muffled giggles, then a door being shut. “But maybe I know a way to apologize.”

“Do you?” His voice sounded slightly constricted.

Unconsciously, he’d left the kitchen and had wandered into the hallway, slipping into his boots and reaching for his leather jacket.

“Yes,” Loki breathed, the barest hint of a moan in it. “I do.”

Memories of their passionate lovemaking shot through Thor’s brain, and he was thankful that he had years of training behind him in keeping a straight face while fantasizing about his brother.

After a deep intake of breath, he looked over his shoulder to check if he was alone. “Just for the record, I’m not doing that because you’re luring me with anything. I’m doing that because you’re important to me.” _Because I want to see you so badly._

For some seconds there was no sound besides silence. “I know.”

Those two words held such an unusual tenderness that Thor felt an almost painful longing in his chest.

“Now get your big ass over here. I’m at Amora’s.” Then, the line was dead.

Chuckling, Thor informed his mother that he would pick up Loki, before he stepped into the garage and got his motorcycle ready.

 

He parked in front of Amora’s house and left the engine running, waiting for Loki to come out.

 ** _I’m here_** _,_ he typed into his phone, just in case his brother hadn’t heard his roaring arrival.

Brows slightly furrowed, he inspected the lawn and porch, fitting perfectly into the suburban neighborhood.

Thor didn’t like Amora. He didn’t like her at all, her sharp eyes, sharp looks, and sharp tongue, being able to enchant and destroy a person in mere seconds. There were certainly some similarities between Loki and her, but where his brother was chaotic and sassy, she was downright cruel and manipulative. And, most importantly, she seemed to hate Thor from the center of her being.

The front door opened, and three laughing teenagers spilled out of the house. Loki, dressed completely in black as usual and therefore nearly invisible in the dark if it wasn’t for his pale skin, was the first one he recognized. Amora’s glowing hair was unmistakable, too, but the third one he didn’t know.

He politely turned off the engine and lifted the visor on his helmet.

“Thor,” Loki greeted him, and turned to the third teenager. “Lofn, that is my older brother. Thor, that is Lofn, another friend from school.”

“Nice to meet you,” he answered, and gave her a broad smile.

Everybody who wasn’t Amora had his approval as Loki’s friend.  Besides that, she seemed to be sympathetic, shaking his hand and giving a shy smile in return. “Nice to meet you, too. Loki talks a lot about you.”

“Does he?” He gazed at his brother curiously, and was delighted to see a faint, pink blush on his cheeks, barely visible in the low porch light, but undeniable there.

“Don’t get all high and mighty over there, I’m making fun of you all the time.”

“The stories I could blackmail you with,” agreed Amora, light reflecting on her teeth when she grinned.

Loki laughed, and took the helmet his brother offered him, but Thor didn’t find the joke very funny.

“Let’s start,” he urged, “dinner is almost ready.”

When his brother was firmly seated behind him – nestling his groin rather tightly against his butt – Thor waved one last time, let the engine roar, and shot home.

 

The moment they’d taken off their helmets and gotten off the bike, Loki pressed his body against his and drew him into a deep kiss.

Thor grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, muffling his brother’s moan with his mouth.

He faintly tasted cigarettes on his tongue, and drew back to teasingly shake his head. “Don’t let mother know you’re smoking, she’ll kill you.”

Loki had fisted his hands in Thor’s shirt, and stroked his hands provocatively slow over his chest now. “There are a few things she doesn’t know,” he purred, lips only a hairsbreadth away.

With a hum Thor connected them again, rubbing his tongue against Loki’s and gently sucking at it. He was rewarded with another moan.

After almost two weeks he still wasn’t used to that little piercing that would flash every now and then when his brother spoke or laughed, distracting Thor in the middle of a conversation, and he carefully caught it between his teeth before releasing it again.

They made out for a bit, entirely lost in each other, before Loki ended the kiss and took a step back.

He looked so pretty, lips pink, hair ruffled, and a flush on his cheeks.

“I want to…” he trailed off, his eyes wandering to Thor’s interested cock. “Let me…” Gracefully, he got down on his knees, and cupped the growing bulge in front of his face.

Thor groaned, eyes falling shut, and instinctively bucked into his brother’s hand.

Yes, he wanted that wet heat around him, wanted to move inside his mouth, wanted to make Loki taste him, wanted to-

His thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Their parents were at home. They were waiting for them and probably had heard them arrive. It was too much of a risk now, here, when they could come looking for them any second.

“Loki, stop,” he murmured, and prevented him from unzipping his fly.

His little brother looked up at him with big, questioning eyes, black eyeliner framing them beautifully.

Gods, he really was a sight to behold.

“We can’t. Mum and dad are waiting for us.”

“Let them wait,” he pouted, and underlined his words with another press against his bulge, causing Thor to bite his tongue.

“No. They probably heard the bike. We should really stop and join them.”

“Fine,” Loki snapped, and got up.

He turned to the door that led into the house’s hallway, but Thor caught him around the waist and kissed him once more.

“I just want to be careful, okay? There are other times, when we’re alone and not at risk to be caught.”

“Coward,” whispered Loki, but melted into the kiss nonetheless.

 

After they’d waited a few minutes to calm down – Loki fixing his hair and clothes, Thor willing his dick to go soft –they wandered into the dining room together.

The entire way, Loki’s hand kept brushing his, and Thor was simultaneously confused and pleasantly surprised about that subtle show of affection. It seemed that his little brother searched for closeness as much as he did.

“Finally,” grumbled Odin as they entered, already seated at the laid table and scrolling through something on his tablet. “I was afraid you two got lost on the way from the garage ‘til here.”

Thor gave Loki a pointed look, who only rolled his eyes in return.

“I’m sorry, father, Thor thought there was a scratch on his bike,” he lied without missing a beat.

“Oh, really?” asked Odin and lifted his gaze for the first time to look at Thor.

“Well,” he mumbled, and uncomfortably shifted from one foot to the other. He hated that Loki always put him in these kinds of f situations. “It was only dirt. Luckily. I was able to wipe it off.”

Odin grunted, and Frigga entered the room, a last steaming pot in her kitchen gloved hands.

“Wonderful. Now, that we’re all here, sit down before it gets cold.”

They did as they were told, happily shoveling the food onto their plates, eating, and chattering.

“How did your friends like your choreography so far?” asked Frigga when there was more chattering than eating.

“Oh, they loved it,” answered Loki. He pierced a carrot with his fork and indignantly gesticulated with it. “Amora found it highly amusing, though, that I seem to be unable to get that one turn right without falling backwards like a turtle.”

“Ask her to show you,” their mother replied lightly, “but make sure other people are present.”

Loki grinned. They’d always had that kind of connection, both excelling in the art to humiliate others between the lines or through seemingly innocent requests.

“Or maybe you should just train more,” Odin interrupted with a raised brow.

Instantly, a defiant look darkened Loki’s expression, and he snapped: “Yes, because I clearly do that so rarely.”

“Obviously still not enough, if you’re unable to make that move.”

Thor sighed inwardly and prepared for a fight between them, but thankfully his mother laid a hand on his father’s, and kindly smiled at her youngest son. “I’m sure he knows how much training is good for him and when to stop pushing himself. It isn’t his first competition, after all.”

 _Good job,_ he thought, and decided to chime in: “Mum said it’s on the 16th, right?”

He searched for his brother’s eyes, and was relieved to see his gaze soften a little.

“Yes, it is. You’re coming, aren’t you?”

“Of course,” he smiled, nudging his foot against Loki’s under the table. “As if I was going to miss the chance to watch _a star in the making,”_ he dramatically quoted his brother’s enthusiastic dance teacher, and with satisfaction watched the twinkle return to his eyes.

“Oh, shut up,” he replied, and Thor laughed.

“Maybe the star will help washing the dishes,” his mother joined their banter‚ “considering he hasn’t done any chores in the last few days.”

Loki groaned. “As if Thor’s been such a big help.”

“Hey!” he pouted, but was utterly ignored.

“Your brother at least helped chopping the veggies.”

“At least,” grumbled Thor at the same moment as Loki exclaimed: “I knew it! _That’s_ why they look so violated,” and inspected his last piece of cauliflower with an overly compassionate face.

“Hey!” Thor complained louder, and even his father laughed at him.

 

About an hour and a half later Loki and Odin both owned one dark blue street and generally dominated the _Monopoly_ board, Thor was constantly hovering on the verge of insolvency, and Frigga had sacrificed her chance to win for the ungrateful job of a mediator.

“No, I _won’t_ pay you again!” their father called out, sending his son a death glare.

“Sadly, you have to,” Loki answered sweetly and not at all disturbed. “Shouldn’t have stepped on my property.”

“The property you only own because I was kind enough to give it to you!”

“So, you expect me to bow before you now? Be eternally thankful?”

“Guys,” their mother interjected with a sigh. “Give him his money already.”

Grudgingly, Odin handed over the bills. Loki took them with an exaggerated flourish.

Thor rolled the dice and landed on the prison. As a visitor, mind you.

He had no money and only one street left, and that he’d survived the past rounds had been sheer luck.

His brother rolled next. “Going to jail _again_? That’s not fair!” he cried, a dark furrow between his brows.

“Ha, that’s your punishment!” gloated Odin as Loki moved his figurine to Thor’s.

“For what?” he snarked. “Existing?”

“For being an insufferable prat.”

Frigga massaged her temple, and Thor dearly wished for the game to end.

“At least I can visit you now,” he tried to lift the mood.

“Great, so I can sit in my cell and watch my perfect brother strut around, before he eventually leaves me behind and lets me rot for ages.”

“Being a bit dramatic here,” he mumbled, and Loki huffed.

It was Frigga’s turn, then Odin’s, and finally Thor rolled the dice again.

He groaned. The electric company. His mother owned it together with the water works. How on earth should he pay her?

Grouchily, he took a hypothecary loan from the bank, turning over the only meek source of income he had.

“I’m sorry,” his mother chirped brightly, not sorry at all.

Thor thoughtfully regarded a card that lay face down in front of him. “You know what? I’m bailing you out, Loki.”

He handed over the ‘ _Get out of jail_ ’ card, and Loki send him a beaming smile. “Why, brother, thanks. I knew you’re not completely useless.”

“Imp,” he snorted.

After that, the game continued a bit more quietly, although it didn’t take long for Thor to be bankrupt.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out, finding a message from Sif, a friend from college.

**_I’m bored, and that bastard whines for you to come back._ **

He clicked at the photo she’d sent, and laughed out loud. She was holding Fandral in a headlock, who looked into the camera with the most pitiful expression.

“What is it?” asked his mother with a smile at his reaction.

“Sif sent me a funny pic.”

“Sif,” his father perked up, “isn’t that the woman you brought with you a few months ago? The daughter of that real estate mogul?”

“Yes, the one with dark, long hair.”

She’d asked him to see his home since he always spoke about it and his family, so he’d taken her with him one time.

“She’s nice,” Odin said, his eyes having a calculating glint. “You should bring her more often.”

Thor wanted to laugh at the not-so-subtle way his father tried to play matchmaker, but he bit his tongue when he sensed the danger in Loki’s carefully neutral expression.

He cleared his throat. “I could do that, I’ve thought about inviting some of my college friends here anyway.” With intense eyes Thor held his brother’s gaze, empathizing ‘friends’ as much as he could without making it weird, hoping that Loki understood the hint.

His father, apparently, did not. “Yes, that would be a good idea. Just tell us beforehand, so we’re at home then.”

What, did he want to properly meet her? That was ridiculous, even if there had been any possibility of something going on between them.

Thor opened his mouth, not sure how to respond to that, but Loki was quicker. “Why would you want that? For all we know, there could be a new toy for him every week.”

_Ouch._

“Loki!” his mother exclaimed deprecatingly, and his father‘s eyes narrowed.

“Watch your tongue, son.”

“Why? Because I’m not allowed to say a word against your precious boy?”

“Because it’s not true!” Thor defended himself at the same time as Odin boomed: “Because you won’t speak to me or any other family member like that!”

“So, I have to soften my words because I _hurt your feelings_ , but all of you are allowed to scream at me whenever you want?” Loki cried out, angry red blotches tinting his neck and cheeks.

Their father rose from his chair, and without thinking Thor stood up, too, moving closer to his little brother.

“ _When I scream at you, you well damn deserve it!”_ an outraged Odin shouted, taking a threatening step forward, Loki getting up and staggering one back.

“Enough!” Frigga yelled, laying a hand on her husband’s arm. “Enough.”

They were all standing by now, chests heaving.

Loki stared at his father in fury, but Thor also saw hurt in his eyes.

Then, he turned around and left the room without another word.

The silence that followed this outburst was deafening.

His father’s shoulders slumped slightly, and his mother’s eyes were shooting daggers.

“I’ll go after him,” Thor mumbled, and Frigga nodded thankfully.

When he left the room, he heard her hard voice. “Isn’t it possible to have _one evening_ …”

He quickened his footsteps and jumped up the stairs.

 

After he’d unsuccessfully searched the entire second floor, he finally found his brother in the attic, curled under a blanket on the window seat, moonlight illuminating his face and glowing on his hair.

“Go away.”

Slowly but determinedly he crossed the room. “Loki-“

“I said ‘ _go away’_ , Thor!” Loki snapped, snuggling even deeper into the blanket.

“Don’t,” Thor begged, and sat down beside him.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t lock me out. Please.”

His brother’s pale face turned to him, then, and with horror Thor saw the moonlight reflected in unshed tears.

“Why would the golden son, shining pride of this family, want to be let in?”

Sadly, he reached out to brush a lock of Loki’s hair out of his face. It curled at the end.

“You know why.”

Loki closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, and Thor interpreted that as permission to touch.

He drew his little brother into his arms, who wriggled and fought against it for what felt like an eternity, before he relaxed and let himself be held and cared for.

“I don’t know why he can’t love me like he loves you,” he said in a sober voice, but that couldn’t fool Thor.

He didn’t believe that Odin loved Loki less than him, but for some reason he was unable to show it. Whatever their father’s excuse was, though, Thor was furious that his behavior was making Loki feel like this.

“I’m sure he does,” he carefully answered, trying to navigate around the minefield that was talking to his agitated little brother. “He’s just a bullhead sometimes, and you know exactly how to provoke him.”

“But he always screams at me!” Loki exclaimed, hurt morphing into anger once more.

He leaned back to glower at his big brother, who only reached out to wipe a smudge of eyeliner away.

“He also screams at me,” he argued, “and I at him. Even mum screams at him sometimes.”

“Yes, but it’s different. You know that it is!”

Thor hesitated, but decided that it was better to be completely honest now. “I know. And I don’t understand it either. But no matter what his reasons are, at least I’m with you, and that won’t change.”

Thoughtfully, he let his fingers trail to Loki’s neck, and they came to a rest where he’d bitten him, where the bruise was still there, faintly but visible. He remembered the way his brother’s body had gone pliant in his arms, how he had given himself to Thor entirely, how Loki had gotten everything from Thor in return.

The memory alone was enough to make his cock twitch in his pants, but he heroically ignored it.

For some time, Loki was silent, eyes lowered as he fiddled with the blanket.

“I’m sorry I called you a whore earlier.”

Thor laughed, a deep, free laugh, and Loki smirked.

“Not gonna lie, I was a little hurt. Until I realized that you’re jealous.”

The blow to his stomach was not unexpected, but made Thor ‘ _hmpf’_ nonetheless.

“I’m _not_ jealous,” Loki emphasized, narrowing his eyes. “It’s true, though. How should I know who you fuck when you’re away for college?”

Thor fondly shook his head.

After another moment of silence, he said: “She’s a lesbian.”

“Who?” asked Loki, as if he didn’t know exactly who his brother talked about.

“Sif. She’s into women. Whatever dad imagined is not gonna happen.”

“I don’t care who she likes,” he mumbled, but relaxed against Thor‘s chest again, listening to the chuckle that resonated there.

Thor placed a tender kiss on Loki’s temple, who turned his face to capture his lips in retaliation.

That was how they spent the rest of the night: sitting huddled together in the window seat of the cozy attic, sharing sweet kisses and quietly talking in the moonlight, gazing at the stars. Loki even shared his blanket with him. _So generous._

At one point, his brother set to work on Thor’s pants, and this time he didn’t even bother trying to talk him out of it. He was only a man, after all, a man who was barely able to repress his groans of pleasure as his little brother sucked him off. He came with his hands buried in Loki’s hair, panting and sweating with the effort not to push forward all the way down into his throat, and after Thor had taken a few calming breaths, he returned the favor, relishing in the mewls and gasps that kept escaping his brother’s mouth.

The whole time, Thor listened with one ear for the telltale creak of the old, wooden stairs, announcing his mother’s approach, but it didn’t come.

When they were silently enjoying each other’s company afterwards and Loki’s eyes kept drooping, Thor shifted them, so he was sitting comfortably in the seat, leaning against the wall, while his brother was curled up in his lap, head resting against his broad chest, blanket covering them both and holding them warm.

“I like listening to your heartbeat,” Loki whispered sleepily.

Thor placed another kiss on his hair.

“…and Thor?”

“Yes?” he replied equally quiet.

“…I love you. Never doubt that.”

Thor blinked rapidly, trying to will the sudden wetness in his eyes away.

When he gazed down at Loki, he saw that he had already fallen asleep.

He wound his arms around him protectively, and buried his nose in his brother’s raven locks.

With a flutter in his chest Thor realized that he’d never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peepz,
> 
> thank you very much for giving it a go :)  
> I'm so grateful that Lord-Huggington beta'd it yet again <3  
> Leave a comment? :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love,  
> WhiteWitch


End file.
